


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Misha, Alpha Misha Collins, M/M, Omega Jensen, Omega Jensen Ackles, SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, chef jensen, jared playing matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When their mutual friend Jared decides to play matchmaker and set them up, Jensen and Misha didn't really expect to actually fall for each other.





	Home

Everyone has their own scent, it’s unique to each person, a way to identify someone. Even betas have a scent, though they lack that certain smell that would identify them as either an alpha or an omega. Scent was everything. 

Misha stepped into the bar where he was planning to met his friend, and his nose was immediately full of the scents of all the different people in the bar. The crowd was a mix of alphas and omegas, no betas that he could detect, but the majority were alphas. He was busy looking for Jared, the one who had convinced him to come out tonight, when someone suddenly draped their arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, scaring the hell out of him. 

“Jared, seriously? How ‘bout next time you don’t give me a heart attack?” Misha suggested with a roll of his eyes, elbowing his friend in the ribs. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Jared said, rolling his own eyes even as he smiled easily. “Why were you so late?”

“Wasn’t sure I wanted to come,” the blue eyed man said honestly, shrugging slightly. “It’s not exactly fun to play mommy to your drunk ass,” he teased lightly, letting Jared steer him towards the corner of the bar, where a bunch of tables were clustered a bit too close together. 

“Well, you’re in luck then, because I’ve got someone else to drag my drunk ass home,” he said with a slight smirk. Misha groaned. 

“Great, so instead if playing mother, I get to be the third wheel. Fun,” he muttered sarcastically. 

“Nope, I wouldn’t do that to you,” Jared hummed. “Again,” he added after a moment of thought. “Anyway, I invited one of my other friends along, and I think you two will get along great.”

Misha eyed the taller man suspiciously. He didn’t have time to say anything, though, because they had reached the corner booth. A beautiful woman with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes sat on one side of the table, and a gorgeous man with dirty blonde hair and pretty green eyes, who offered him a bright smile as they made eye contact. They were both omegas, judging by their scents. One of them, though, smell absolutely amazing. As Misha took his seat beside the man, he realized it was him that smelled so good, as the scent got stronger once he was closer. The scent was some mix of lime, cilantro, ozone, and something just comforting. 

“Jensen and Gen, meet my friend Misha. Misha, meet my friends Jensen and Genevieve,” Jared introduces. “So, me and Gen are gonna go get some drinks. We’ll be back.” The woman, Gen, stands and grabs Jared’s hand. They lace fingers before disappearing into the crowd. 

“Yeah, we probably won’t see them again,” Jensen sighed, rolling eyes even as he grinned. 

“Yup, typical Jared,” Misha said with a slightly exasperated smile. He moved over to the bench on the other side of the table, so that he and Jensen could at least look at each other while they spoke. 

“Speaking of typical Jared…” The green eyed man bit his lip, considering what he was saying before he actually said it. “Do you think he’s trying to set us up? He’s always trying to play matchmaker, and he kind of talked you up before you got here,” he blurted with a slightly embarrassed smile. 

Misha couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, that’s probably exactly what he’s trying to do.”

\---

Misha yawned quietly as he opened his eyes. He reached over with a groan and quickly shut off his alarm before rolling closer to his mate again. 

“Mish, we gotta get up,” Jensen mumbled, wrapping an arm around his mate’s waist and pressing closer. “We need to get to work.” Despite his words, the omega made no move to get up. If anything, he moved closer to his alpha. 

The two men had been together for nearly five years. They had hit it off that first night, when Jared set them up. They just fit together like puzzle pieces, as cheesy as that sounds. 

“Yeah,” Misha sighed. He pressed his face to Jensen’s neck, breathing in his delicious and comforting scent that always made him feel like he was home. 

“C’mon, I really gotta get to the restaurant, and you need to get to school,” the omega muttered. Jensen worked as a chef at the most popular restaurant in town, and Misha was a first grade teacher. 

“You say that, but you’re not getting up either,” Misha pointed out with a slight grin. Jensen rolled his eyes, kissing him quickly before getting out of bed. The alpha pouted for a moment at the loss of his mate against him, but sighed and got up as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a while, so it probably sucks. Still, I hope you liked this piece of shit anyway


End file.
